One Side of the Same Coin
by Sammysam468
Summary: Paul confesses his feelings to Dawn, how does she react? Ikarishipping ShinHika Pawn PADL


_**I got an idea and wrote it down, sorry for not updating, I'm going through massive writers block :/ plus school has gotten me busy! I don't own Pokemon yadda yadda yadda. **_

**One Side of the Same Coin**

He felt awkward in every way, he couldn't sit here anymore. SHE was way too close. He wasn't used to company and she glared at him. It wasn't a good feeling to have someone to hate you, especially when they don't understand. He looked out the window, watching the many bird types flying. She sighed and looked down at her sleeping companion. Her eyes found their way back to the tan boy next to her. His hand was resting against his chin; his eyes stared at nothing in particular. She couldn't help, but watch him. For a boy his age, he was very mature and quiet. She wondered what goes through his head, he doesn't talk. This silence killed her; it's been a while since she talked to him. To think about it, she hardly talked to him.

"Where are you going?" She forced small talk; she hoped they'd communicate a bit more than they ever would. He didn't glance at her, or even seem to be interested.

"Home," He blankly said, he sighed and relaxed in his seat. He looked at her; his gray eyes trailed her face. She obviously took care of it. It looked smooth, the longer he looked, the prettier she seemed. He looked away again, shaking his head at his thoughts. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"The same place, Veilstone…" He looked at her, seeing her sapphire eyes shine.

"Why?"

"To check on Maylene, I wanna know how she's doing." She replied.

"She's fine…" He said coldly.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"She and my brother are good friends, so he tells me these things." She slumped into her seat, she didn't like trains. The seats weren't all that soft…

"I still wanna know, I wanna see her again." She mumbled, regretting her want to speak. It was silent after that. He didn't move, he ran his fingers through his lavender hair. He frowned at a question he needed to ask. He knew asking it would lead to something to make this more awkward. He shifted his eyes at her, catching her attention.

"Do you hate me?" It was a simple but, important question to him. It was a question Dawn could've easily answered, she could've said 'yes'… Though his gray eyes told her to say 'no', she took a deep breath.

"To tell you the truth, no, I don't." She replied.

"Oh…" He was a bit relieved.

"Do you hate me, Paul?" He didn't, how could he? He should bluntly say 'no', though he wanted to tell her how he really felt. Could he rack up the courage to tell her… he liked her? It's about time he did, he wanted to get it over with.

"I can't hate you," he started, "I want you to know, I like you." He said it, maybe she didn't understand.

"I like you too; under that cold shell of yours I know you have a soft side. How about we become friends?" She didn't. He looked at her with serious eyes.

"No… I like you, I have feelings toward you, I've always liked you…" She froze, he almost glared at her. She was shocked, he felt uncomfortable.

"What do you like about me?" She bit her lip, she faced him. He stared at her, she seemed to care.

"Your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your happy-go-lucky personality, your determination… But, what I like the most is…your smile…" Her face was flushed, either she liked him too or she was embarrassed. All he asked was Arceus would make the first option was true.

"I'm flattered, Paul, I really am." He flinched, she was gonna turn him down. "But, I'm going to Hoenn region, so I won't get to see you. I wanna get to know you but, that's hard to do when I'm away. I have Zoey with me, too. So I don't really need help getting around there… I also don't see that way either; I hope we can be friends." He sighed and looked away. The train stopped and he stood up, grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the seats.

"It doesn't matter; I won't get to see you again after today, anyways." He walked away, leaving her not wanting to leave the train. She had to sooner or later; she gathered her things and walked off the train. She had to follow Paul, since the train didn't stop at Veilstone City. His hands were shoved into his pockets, he kept his head down. He COMPLETELY avoided eye contact and kept to himself. They were both headed the same place, the Gym. Reggie was always there in the afternoons, Paul needed the key. He didn't have one; since he knew it'll fall out of his pockets or get stolen. Arceus didn't seem to have sympathy for the trainer today. The walked into the city; and awkwardly walked into the Gym.

"Hey there, Dawn, I was waiting for you!" Maylene greeted the coordinator with a pat on the back. She was also greeted by Paul's older brother. He gave his brother a pitiful look, knowing what was going trough his mind. He smiled and handed him the house key. Maylene saw this and smiled.

"Great idea, Reggie, lets go to your place for a bite!" Before anyone could protest, she grabbed the keys and dragged Dawn with her. The two boys sighed and followed her; it must've been one of Paul's unlucky days. They soon reached the front door of the home, which was quickly opened. The Gym Leader sat down with her friend, giggling.

"So, how have you been?" The pink-haired trainer started, she popped her fingers. This was disgusting to the coordinator.

"I'd be better if you didn't do that…"

"Sorry, I actually have a habit of doing it." She laughed, the two brothers walked in. Dawn watched Paul walk into the hallway, a door slammed. Reggie sighed and began cooking.

"Dawn, could you get Paul, I need to see his Pokemon." Why would he choose her to get him? They were already awkward with each other. She got up and knocked on the door, no response.

"Just walk in, he doesn't care." She gulped and opened the door. Paul was lying down; his jacket was on the ground. He had his sleeves rolled up below his elbows; he looked like he just fell right asleep. She shook him a bit, seeing his eyes open. He sat up, glaring at her. The room was dark, so she couldn't see it.

"Leave me alone, I haven't slept in three days!" He laid down and turned away from her. She sat on his bed, shaking him.

"Let me talk to you…" He groaned and sat up again. He frowned and hunched his back, staring at his bare feet.

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice, clearly not wanting her there. He already confessed, what else does she want? "You already know how I feel. What else do you want to know?" She grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her. She had a serious look on her face. She was a girl of course; everything was serious when it came to romance.

"I'll pretend, if you just smile… Smile for you brother, he deserves one…" Pretend? What does she mean? "I'll pretend to like you like that, too. We all want to see a real smile from you. If you smile, he'll know you don't care what happens. Or what happened… Can I at least have-.'' He leaned foreword and placed his lips upon hers. The sudden movement had her taken back a bit. She found herself kissing him back; it was her first kiss, after all. She might as well enjoy her first taste of something new; he enjoyed it- no- savored this one moment. It didn't last as long as he hoped it would. They pulled away, faces slightly pink.

"Please, let it last a little longer…" He whispered, before wrapping his arms around her small waist. She squeaked at this action. He held him in place, inhaling her sweet aroma. It was mixing with his husky scent, making the different smells even out. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The closeness overwhelmed him, his face flushed. She pulled away and placed a small kiss on his lips. She leaned toward his ear; he felt his stomach tie in knots.

"Smile for me, Paul…" She grinned, waiting for his own response. He looked away, telling her to get out. She walked out of his room and left him alone. He soon followed her out, he sat at the table. Reggie and Maylene seemed shocked as the corners of his mouth rose. He was smiling.

-Later That Night-

It was the last time he saw her, he knew this. She was gone and won't be back in Sinnoh for a while. He laid in bed, thinking what he'd do now. He lost the Sinnoh League and he also lost his chance to try to convince the girl he liked to let him tag along. He knew his way around Hoenn; he knew every shortcut and all the good training spots. He mentally hit himself, knowing he's being an overdramatic idiot. He wasn't supposed to be occupied with thoughts of a girl who didn't even like him. He needed to be concerned of his Pokemon and how to get them stronger. Being a teenager is hard, he thought to himself. It was easier to be that arrogant punk; he should've stayed that way. He stared at the ceiling. A minute passed then two, then an hour, then another. He realized the time he wasted just thinking about her. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, he couldn't close his eyes. He sighed and boy up. He grabbed his jacket, his backpack, some clothes and food. He brought essentials and took nine pokeballs, six occupied with Pokemon, three empty… He wrote a note to his brother and left the house. He might as well try to get her. He needed his Pokemon training anyway…

**_Sucky story, short one shot. I think I wanna write a squeal (or make it multi-chapter) what do you think?_**


End file.
